


mushroom love

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hugs, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mushroom Kingdom, Mushrooms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), True Love, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: The prince was a Mushroom prince and he was always alone to always travel.George didn't need a knight in "shining armor." But it wasn't his choice, he was assigned one and he did NOT like it one bit. But what's the worst that could happen?---"I order you to go back to the castle now!- and stop following me!""No thank you Prince George, I think i'll stay with you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tiktok i saw :]
> 
> IF THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF THE TIKTOK THAT MADE THE ART (if you guys saw it) WANTS ME TO TAKE IT DOWN, I WILL IMMEDIATELY :)
> 
> finally a fanfic where I actually use my goddamn grammar.

His name was George. Prince George Henry Davidson. He was a mushroom prince. He had some mushrooms sticking out his hair and arms which made him look actually quite cute. His white clout goggles were usually on top of his head and his blue, short robe entire body, making him look really small.

George was very adventurous but that is why his father, the king, assigned him a knight to be by his side at all times.

He didn't need one, he was perfectly capable of being by himself instead of with a "babysitter."

"Father! Please, I do not need a knight by my side! Like- do you even trust him?! I-" George tried to argue back at his father. "Son, I know what is best for you. YOU are the next king of the land, I cannot risk you getting hurt. And yes, I do trust him, George."

The prince tried to argue back again but the king interrupted him, "NO buts, son. That is final." George huffed in annoyance, "Fine!" He stomped out the castle, going to the forest nearby which always calmed him.

George cursed under his breath and clenched his fists, "I don't need a knight.. I'm perfectly fine." He sighed. All his thoughts were cut off by someone.

"Hello."

The prince turned around and there he saw a boy. "I uh- hi?" He inspected the boy who snuck up behind George.

He had hair that was dirty, blonde hair with a tint of hazel, his eyes were green like the colour of the forest which George loved. The boy also had a smiley-face mask that was currently on the side of his head, a green hoodie with a robe like George's covering almost all of his body, not like the prince. And the man infront of him was also taller, great.

The man smiled a bit which was kind of comforting to George, "I'm Dream, you're George, right?" George nodded.

"Well, hello, I'm your knight that your father assigned," he chuckled and waved. Again, George's mood was now ruined. "Amazing.."

He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Y'know, I'm fine by myself, I don't need you following me around like a lost puppy." George said with hate in his voice but Dream wasn't really bothered by it.

"King's orders, gotta do it, Prince." Dream chuckled again. "So where do you wanna go, Georgie?"

"Wha- Georgie?! We are NOT friends, Dream!" George blushed at the nickname and yelled at his knight for it. The knight wheezed, "Alright then, Prince George-"

The prince huffed and turned to walk away from this stupid, idiotic man. Dream walked to follow George and smirked, "You uh, you never said I couldn't say it again,"

"DREAM!!" George turned around and hit Dream on his chest, not too hard to hurt though. The knight wheezed and laughed at the smaller boy.

Although George hated his knight, he was very soft in the inside and chuckled a bit with Dream. _Maybe this wasn't so bad,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince George and his personal knight has some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tiktok that I was inspired from; @li_wri

The prince was currently taking pictures of the flower field infront of him. Even if he can't see the colours, he knows they're beautiful either way. Meanwhile, Dream was sitting down with George beside him.

The older was getting bored so he took a mini rose and poked George. "What?" He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. "Rose." George took it and faintly blushed, "I- thank you-" a sound rustled from the trees behind them.

Dream and George were aware of that and the knight took out his sword, standing infront of the prince. "Who's there?"

It didn't take long for the creature to come out, it was just a mushroom cow. George's eyes sparkled, "COW!" He stood up, running up and hugging the animal.

The knight sighed in relief that it was just a cow and not some enderman or creeper, "Dream! Dream! Look! Cow!" He looked at the animal which was surprisingly accepting the prince's hugs.

Dream smiled at the prince's actions towards the cow, he thought it was actually adorable. In all his years of being a knight, he has never seen anything more cute than the boy infront of him doing stupid things.

George finally noticed his knight staring at him and turned red, "H-Hey Dream, you're spacing out,"

"No, I think I'm just looking at this cute, idiotic boy infront of me." He snickered and was met with a rock that was thrown by George, "Shut up."

They laughed together and George felt comfort by Dream's side, even if he hated being with a personal knight. The pair sat on the flower field for hours until it was now dusk.

George drifted off to sleep minutes ago and laid his head on the older's lap which didn't bother even neither of them. Dream had now decided it was best for them to head back to the kingdom so he carried the prince in his arms.

But before he walked away, he took some time to admire the sleeping figure in his arms. He moved a strand of hair out of George's face and snuggled him closer to his body.

Dream walked back to the kingdom, taking his time so he doesn't wake up the prince.

* * *

He gently laid George on his king-sized bed and sighed from the long day he had. "Night, Georgie." Dream covered him with a thick blanket and pat his head. "Night.." George's voice was barely audible but it was enough for Dream to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jump in the caac


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go very good and unexpected at the same time when Prince George can finally go on an adventure outside his kingdom. Of course, with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I'm high

A knock on the door echoed through George's bedroom, "Prince George?" The prince awoke from his slumber and groaned. "Who is it?" "Dream."

George opened the door and the knight bowed, "The king wants to see you." He sighed, "Ok, thanks Dream." He walked to the throne where his father was seated, Dream following him from behind.

"Yes Father?" The king cleared his throat, "About what you said a month ago, about going on an adventure. I thought about it and I decided, you could go."

* * *

George was so ecstatic and hurriedly packed his things. "Really excited there, huh Georgie?" Dream grinned as he stared at the boy who smiled. "Of course! I can finally go!" "You mean 'We', King Rhoam also said I have to go for protection too, y'know," He raised his eyebrow and put on his mask.

"Yeah yeah, don't ruin my fun Dream." George frowned and threw a pillow at him. However, Dream only laughed it off.

* * *

They were now riding on their stallions, Prince George on a red, mushroom horse (which was actually only for the Royal Family) while Dream was on his white stallion.

"Where are we headed?" Dream asked, "The Lost Woods! I really like the flowers there and the fog is finally cleared out!" George rambled happily. "Hm, well it looks like we have to camp for the night, time goes by fast."

Dream and George set up a campfire near a forest, the prince just staring at the bonfire. Dream set aside his mask, the smaller snuggling up to his knight for warmth. "Comfortable with me now?" "Shut up you idiot."

He lightly hit the older on the chest. "You look handsome without the mask." George blurted out his thoughts without realizing, Dream turning red.

"I'm sorry- what?" He turned to face the boy. "I- wait-" George processed what he said and widened his eyes, "wait no- I'm so sorry for saying that-" Quickly covering his face in embarrassment, Dream just smiled. "It's alright, thanks for the compliment."

"Could I compliment you too?" The younger nodded.

"I think your hair is really fluffy, your outfit makes you really stand out, your mushrooms make you look really cute, I love your caring personality and.." Dream stopped and set George's hair aside that was covering his right eye, revealing a brown coloured eye that was different from his left, blue eye.

"I think your eyes look really unique, Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all George is younger in this fic ok 😩


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George and Dream finish camping for the night, they continue their adventure but George gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nobody asked and yes you can play where are the askers but my friend is a bottom

George's breath hitched and was taken, (Dream pun intended) he couldn't believe what the older just said. He had never had someone compliment him like that and he felt like he was gonna cry.

"T-Thank you.." George muttered and turned away. Dream smiled and ruffled his hair, "Night night, Prince George."

* * *

The prince was the first to wake up at dawn, seeing he was laying on Dream's chest. He quickly got off, a blush creeping on his face.

Dream had awoke from that and rubbed his eyes, looking at the younger. "You're up early." He sat up, his morning voice groggy. (George pun intended) "Yeah, yeah I am,"

All things aside now, Dream stared at George's hair. Curly and more fluffier than usual. "Dream? Is something wro-"

A pat on his head interrupted him, flinching. "S' curly." The knight slurred out, keeping his hand on George's head. The unexpected thing was, that George leaned into the touch.

Was he really that touch-starved?

And then he realized what he did and backed away as Dream started to wheeze, "I- you idiot!-" Dream pulled his hand away and continued laugh, George repeatedly hitting his chest.

"God I hate you," George huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah ok Prince Georgie-" His sentence was cut off due to him laughing and wheezing non-stop.

* * *

After the laughing fit Dream was in, they both got onto their stallions and continued to ride into the forest since it was a shortcut to the Lost Woods.

"Hey Dream, if you see this flower called Silent Princess, could you point to where it is? It's colours are green and white." George explained, turning to Dream.

"You mean blue and white?" "I'm..protan colourblind." He mumbled but still audible.

"...You're not even colourblind to blue-" (The colourblind video pun intended) "I will take your sword and hit you with it if you don't shut up, Dream." George threatened but didn't actually mean it.

"Pfft, alright then- oh, there's the flower you were talking about!" Dream pointed to where the flower was which was at his far right. "Stay here, I can go get it," The prince got off his stallion, walking to the flower. Meanwhile, Dream obeyed his orders and sat on his horse until he heard a scream 5 seconds later.

The knight hurriedly pulled out his sword, running to where he saw George. There he saw a horrible sight. George was all bruised up and his legs, arms and face were bloodied. His robe and sweater now torn up and his mushrooms were a bit shredded. He wasted no time and kneeled infront of the pained boy.

"George! What happend?" Dream cupped his cheek as the boy winced in pain a bit. "C-creeper-" George panted heavily and sobbed, "h-hurts.." The older cursed under his breath and carried George, gently but quickly walking to a nearby tree so he could lean on it,

Dream set him down and bit his lip. "It hurts D-Dream," George sobbed again and leaned his head back in pain. "Shh shh, it's gonna be alright George." He pulled out bandages in his pocket that were there just in case for emergency and treated George. Again, the boy winced in pain and had to cover his mouth to not sob any further.

Dream shakily sighed and pulled off George's robe and sweater, the younger crying out in pain, "O-Ow!- it hurts Dream!-" "I know, I know, I'm sorry." He apologized.

The older wrapped the bandages around all the bloodied scars. All that was left were George's legs and only had to bandage it on top of his pants.

"How you feelin'?" Dream cupped his cheeks again to comfort the prince, "M' cold.." His eyes were half-lidded and softly mumbled. Dream took off his green sweater and robe to give to George, only leaving him in a black shirt. "A-aren't you gonna b-be cold?-"

"Your safety is much more important to me, George." He smiled comfortingly. George smiled back and felt his heart warm at how protective and loving Dream was. "Wanna get back to our horses now?"

"I wanna stay here for a bit, please." He tiredly spoke and the older nodded. George spread out his arms, indicating for Dream to come and hug him.

Of course, Dream obliged and hugged him tightly but not enough to cause pain to the boy. George nuzzled his neck in Dream's neck and took in his scent which was very comforting to him. At last, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOBODY ASKED AGAIN BUT THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW STUDENT IN MY CLASS AND SHE'S FROM MEXICO (YES I WANNA BE HER FRIEND) SO THE FIRST IM GONNA SAY TO HER IS "they're high,😩⚠️They're high😍⚠️They have✋🤯✨dr0gas ⚡💥dr0gas ⚡💥 las dr0gas ❗❗❗LA MENTE 😭🌿 LAS DR0GAS ❗😡 LA MENTE☠️❗⚠️"


	5. Sleeping with one another :)  (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident George had, they both head off but find a village just before the sun sets.

Dream was awake first, slowly opening his eyes as he saw that he was cuddled up with the boy beside him. He felt a pang of sadness to his heart, seeing George so injured after the explosion. He lightly tapped him, calling his name. "George,"

George slowly opened his eyes too, blinking a few times. "Hey." Dream murmured. The boy gently turned his head towards Dream, "Hi.." His voice was raspy and sounded exhausted despite taking a nap.

"Feelin' better?" George smiled lightly, trying to reassure him. "I-I'm fine, it just-" He hissed in pain, "I-It just stings a little.."

"Well, we can't stay here forever, we're gonna have to go soon." Dream smiled back at him, moving to sit up properly. "God it- it fuckin' hurts Dream." He breathed heavily, whimpering. The older thought for a moment before an idea popped in his mind.

"Would this help?" He took George's hands in his own and gently pecked his forehead. It wasn't to make him physically better, but mentally better and distracted from the pain.

George widened his eyes, blushing wildly as his ears turned pink too. He took some moments to process that, "I-.." George felt fuzziness in his heart.

"Are you-" Dream chuckled and smiled, "Are you okay?" George looked down, still pink. "Yeah- Yeah i-I'm ok," To be honest, no one gave him that kind of affection, ever. Not even George's own parents. Even if it was a simple peck, George was simply touch starved for anything.

He looked up then realized that Dream was just in his black shirt, jeans and sword. And god did it look hot on him. "Hey George- you good there? I think I broke you again," He wheezed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, pushing it back.

"I-I um- I-I'm still o-okay- haha-" George was definitely not okay. I mean, look what this man in front of him is doing! He's basically attracting George without knowing.

"Let's go then!" Dream grinned, carrying George bridal style and set him on the white stallion. "W-what about my horse?" He asked anxiously. "It's gonna follow us, it won't go anywhere, don't worry." He sits behind the prince and wraps his arms around George's waist to grab the rope.

He has to admit, it was pretty comfy for the boy and leaned his back to Dream's chest as the stallions started moving, going who-knows-where.

"Comfortable?" George weakly hummed in response, indicating a yes.

Dream was also very comfortable and liked the position they were in.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"Anytime Georgie, anytime." Dream tightened his arms around George to indicate a hug.

* * *

Imma have to split this chapter in to two parts but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible - bye bye :]


	6. Sleeping with one another :) (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I'LL POST 2-3 CHAPTERS TODAY BC I HAVENT POSTED IN 5 DAYS (I am doing this at 1 am yes)

They ventured far for hours, in hope of finding a village just before the sun sets but no luck. They certainly did _not_ want to sleep in a forest full of bugs and insects again. But both of them had no choice anyways, it was almost dusk. Until right now -

"There! Dream look!" George ecstatically pointed at the village that was in-sight. "Guess we're lucky today, huh!" Dream grinned, their horses galloping towards the village. They hopped off immediately and tied their horses in a stable, "The village looks pretty too!" George lightly clapped and smiled, "Just like you." The knight teased in a weirdly nice way. "You- I- Shut up you idiot," He huffed, secretly blushing.

Dream let out a few laughs, ruffling George's hair, "C'mon, let's go find somewhere to sleep."

* * *

Surprisingly, there was a very nice villager who offered them to sleep in it's own house. _But, there was a catch._ There was only one bed. "....We're gonna be sleeping- o-on the same bed?" George stammered, looking over to Dream. The older noticed his discomfort and immediately responded, "Well, yeah, we are, u-unless you want me to sleep somewhere else if it seems weird to you." George widened his eyes, his caring side starting to show, "NO!- I mean- no, you don't have to. We can sleep together, it's fine by me."

He smiled awkwardly, taking off his crown and goggles to set it on the nightstand. "Hm, alright then." Since Dream was just wearing a black shirt and jeans, he only had to remove his sword, placing it on the floor so it could lean on the nightstand. Both of them crawled under the covers, turning away from one another.

_However,_ George always sleep with a stuffy and unfortunately did not bring one. He couldn't sleep and needed something or someone- to cling onto. The boy thought of asking Dream if he could hug him but was literally afraid. George had a silent panic attack in his head for 10 seconds straight before finally turning around and asking the older beside him. "Hey- Dream?" Dream hummed weakly in response. "I- uh, I can't sleep and-"

Before George could say anything else, Dream shuffled a bit and turned around, snaking his arms around the prince's waist. He rubbed circles on his back comfortingly, "Yeah, I know. Sleep." George was surprised to say the least, he didn't even say was he needed, Dream just knew. He shrugged all those thoughts away and decided to just take in the moment, placing his hands on the knight's chest along with his face buried in it.

"Night Dream.."

"Goodnight George."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE I LITERALLY LOOKED AT MY OLD STORY ABOUT NINJAGO IN WATTPAD AND CRINGED- WAIT LEMME JUST- "His platinum blonde hair moved with the cold wind" BAHAHHAA WTFF I JUST WANNA DIE WHAT IS THAT LINE 💀💀💀

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based on something I play, you can guess in the comments ;)


End file.
